El hermano de mi novio
by Izu Uchi
Summary: ¿Como es un mes cuidando al hermano menor de tu pareja?


El hermano de mi novio

El moreno miró a su pareja con algo de sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba eso sino que le pidiera que le acompañara en ese viaje que duraría todo un mes. Es cierto que era por cosas de negocios, pero también hubiera querido pasar un tiempo con su adorado azabache, aunque al parecer él tenía otros planes. Senju salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su acompañante un poco desentendido.

—Sé que no tendrás problemas con él, se da bien con las personas y solo será un mes—prosiguió el Uchiha con su explicación.

—¿Me estas pidiendo… Que cuide a tu hermano menor?—repitió con algo de desilusión pero a la vez extrañes en su voz.

—Así es—afirmó—. Sé que no te lo había presentado a pesar de que tenemos casi ocho meses de relación pero esta es la oportunidad para que lo conozcas—agregó sonriendo a su típica manera.

—Pero, ¿Tu hermano ya no tiene 23 años?—eso le desconcertaba un poco, el chico ya no era ningún niño pequeño que necesitara que le cuidasen.

—Mi hermano es algo especial, no puede quedarse solo—comentó suspirando un poco—.Vamos, y cuando regrese hacemos lo que quieras—añadió con una seductora sonrisa, el moreno se odiaba tanto por rendirse siempre ante ella.

—De acuerdo—aceptó abrazando al azabache del cuello, total ya quería conocer a su futuro cuñado.

—Bueno debes estar el viernes a las dos en mi casa, te dejaré algunas indicaciones en la cocina.

…

Y así, la semana había transcurrido de modo que ya Madara estaba en un avión directo a Corea, por su lado, Hashirama estaba frente a la casa de los Uchiha. Conociendo a Madara, le pareció bastante sencilla, nada para alardear pero tenía ese aire a familia. Se bajó de su auto y se encaminó a la entrada, no tuvo problemas para ingresar a la casa, pues Uchiha le había dado un duplicado de las llaves; ya adentro, realmente le pareció imposible que Madara viviese allí, todo era tan simple y sencillo que no daba impresión que la casa fuese de él, se esperaba algo mas exótico e incluso ¿gótico? En fin, avanzó hasta llegar a la sala donde la televisión estaba encendida, en la alfombra descansaba un hermoso labrador negro que le miraba atentamente y luego movió la cola aprobando su visita.

En el sillón, vio al joven de cabellera negra amarrada en una baja coleta, sencillamente él y Madara eran idénticos, las únicas diferencias eran que el chico era más bajo de estatura y más delgado, no como Madara que era de una contextura mas ancha.

—¿Konan?—habló el azabache sintiendo la una presencia.

—No, soy Hashirama, Hashirama Senju—se presentó acercándose y notando que el chico usaba unos lentes oscuros.

—Ah ya, el novio de mi hermano—sonrió un poco haciéndole ruborizar pues primera vez que lo mencionaban así.

—Je así es, ¿Izuna verdad?—el menor asintió—es un placer.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Y él como se llama?—preguntó al moreno refiriéndose al labrador negro.

—Jeje, él es Tobi—respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras que el animal movía su cola al escuchar su nombre, claro que sin si quiera levantarse de la cómoda alfombra.

—Es un nombre original—bromeó.

—Quería llamarlo Obito pero nii-san dijo que era muy complejo para un perro.

Ambos rieron un poco por el comentario antes de que el Senju se fuese a la cocina por las guías que Madara le había dejado, ahora comprendía por qué a su pareja le preocupaba tanto su hermano menor, todo era por su incapacidad visual. Las leyó bien y pues no parecía tan difícil, lo que si le llegó a parecer curioso era que no había ninguna cita médica, si acaso un medicamento pero nada más, aquello era raro, con todo el dinero que Madara tenía y con su personalidad, juraría que pagaría millones por un médico que pudiese hacer algo por la visión de su hermano, eso le extrañaba y mucho pero no desea preguntar, al menos no quería ser imprudente.

…

Ya habían pasado las primeras dos semanas y Hashirama notaba cual era el verdadero trabajo del Uchiha mayor: cuidar de Izuna. Este último le explico que su hermano no quería dejarle a manos de un extraño, a lo mucho y la cocinera Konan, pero de resto, él prefería cuidarle así estuviese muy ocupado. Al Senju le causaba mucha empatía y le era tierno lo que Madara era capaz de hacer, realmente no era un amargado como hacía creer a muchos, tenía un gran corazón realmente.

—Me extraña que Madara no te bañe—bromeaba mientras le ayudaba a vestirse, realmente solo le pasaba las prendas.

—Jeje pude convencerlo de que yo solo puedo, aunque siempre se preocupa de que me resbale en la ducha—respondió soltando una risita mientras terminaba de vestirse y se colocaba sus lentes oscuros.

—No me sorprende—soltó una carcajada, Madara si que se preocupaba por él—.Bueno, hagamos algo diferente hoy y vallamos al parque.

—¿Al parque? Bueno creo que necesito estirar más las piernas y Tobi también—aceptó con una sonrisa, no salía mucho por lo ocupado que vivía su hermano.

—Bien iré por tu bastón y las llaves de mi auto—le revolvió el pelo antes de salir del cuarto.

Y así los dos, junto al labrador negro, se fueron al parque a pasear un rato. Izuna se dejaba guiar de Tobi y a la vez sujetándose del brazo de Hashirama para no usar su bastón, al mayor no le molestaba ni incomodaba, por el contrario, le era muy agradable y todo.

—Tenía tiempo sin respirar aire fresco—suspiraba el menor mientras seguían caminando hasta sentarse en un banco.

—Deberías pedirle a Madara que te lleve a pasear los fines de semana—sonreía revolviendo sus cabellos, el menor hizo una especie de puchero pero luego rió un poco.

—Pues se lo diré cuando vuelva.

—Me parece bien. ¿Quieres un helado?—preguntó al ver el carrito de estos no muy lejos, el Uchiha aceptó sonriente y el moreno fue por ellos—. Aquí tienes—dijo al volver, colocando la barquilla en su mano.

—Gracias—sonrió mientras comía de su helado.

…

Pasó otra semana y Hashirama e Izuna podrían decir que había hecho un buen lazo amistoso entre tantas cosas. Salían a diario al parque y hablaban de cualquier cosa, al Senju le gustaba llevarle a distintos sitios para que no se aburriera tanto en la casa, no se preocupaba por su trabajo, sabía que Tobirama podría con todo, o lo regañaría e insultaría después que era lo más probable. Ahora se encontraban en casa puesto que habían vuelto de ir a caminar por la ciudad un rato, cuando Madara llamó desde Corea para saber de Izuna como hacía casi todos los días.

—No te preocupes nii-san, todo está bien—respondía el menor ante las preguntas de su hermano por el teléfono, sabía que él se preocupaba mucho pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto; mientras, Hashirama solo le observaba sonriendo un poco pues ya se imaginaba que podría estarle diciendo su pareja—. Está bien, te quiero nii-san, hasta pronto—trancó la llamada y soltó un leve suspiro sin dejar de sonreír, era igual cada que Madara llamaba.

—¿Lo de siempre?

—Jeje así es—asintió riendo un poco.

Hubo un rato de silencio ya que ninguno tenía idea de que decir en esos momentos, pero no era un silencio incomodo sino bastante agradable. Ambos soltaron un suave suspiro casi que a la vez, cosa que les hizo cierta gracia antes de que el moreno por fin se atrevía a preguntar algo que siempre le había rondado la cabeza desde que cuidaba del Uchiha.

—Izuna, ¿por qué…no tienes ninguna cita con el médico o algo por el estilo? ¿Cómo es que quedaste ciego?—preguntó un poco inseguro aunque la curiosidad le ganaba.

—Pues…—el azabache parecía meditar un poco su respuesta unos segundos—hace unos dos años ya, mi hermano sufrió un accidente, varios vidrios le perforaron sus ojos y si no le hacían un trasplante no podría ver nunca. Yo no quería que mi hermano sufriera eso así que yo…le doné mis ojos.

Solo eso bastó para que el Senju se quedara callado mirándole con enorme sorpresa, hace dos años aun no conocía a Madara porque vivía en Corea, pero en todo ese tiempo nunca le contó nada con respecto a eso. Ahora comprendía porque cada vez que halagaba los ojos de su pareja este no le respondía nada, solo se quedaba callado y desviaba la mirada; los ojos que tanto adoraba no eran de Madara, eran de Izuna.

—Yo no…tenía idea…—murmuró mirándole, sintiendo pena y cierta tristeza por él.

—A mi hermano no le gusta hablar de eso—levantó las manos y las acercó al rostro del moreno, palpándole un poco—no deberías estar triste, fue un accidente y Madara es lo más preciado para mi, nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice.

—Izuna…—ahora, viendo a través de esos lentes oscuros, podría imaginar los ojos del chico, los ojos que ahora eran de Madara. Llevo una de sus manos a la del chico que aun tocaba su rostro, no podía evitar sentirse así, no podía describir ese sentimiento, era un curioso pesar.

—Sabes, eres una gran persona y me alegra que seas tú quien está con mi hermano, cuídalo mucho, el necesita aún mas cuidados que yo—el menor se acercó mas y con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los del moreno, llenándole de sorpresa, no era un beso de amor, ni lujurioso ni nada, era algo de agradecimiento—. Gracias.

…

Ya solo faltaban un par de días para que Madara regresara por lo que Hashirama decidió llevar a Izuna de paseo, luego de ese día las cosas fluyeron como siempre. Mientras caminaban por la ciudad, Hashirama distinguió a su hermano al otro lado de la calle, no quería que le armara un escándalo en plena calle y frente al menor por lo que suspiró un poco.

—Izuna espérame a aquí—dijo dejándole con el perro antes de cruzar la calle e ir a ver a su hermano.

El azabache asintió y se quedó ahí mientras que al otro lado de la calle el Senju discutía o mas bien recibía un regaño de su albino hermano, le culpaba por ser tan descuidado y despreocupado con la empresa y esas cosas, que le daba igual Madara y todas esas cosas que ya sabía Hashirama que le diría. Izuna por su lado suspiro y apretó el agarre hacia Tobi que comprendía eso como un avanzar, solo debía esperar que el semáforo cambiara.

—Tobirama sé que estas molestos pero te prometo que te lo compensaré como quieras—casi que le suplicaba el moreno.

—Cállate, eres un irresponsable y…¿Qué carajos es eso?—ambos hermanos se giraron al oír el ruido de una sirena así como casi todos en la acera, logrando distinguir a un auto que se acercaba a toda velocidad seguido de una patrulla de la policía.

El semáforo había cambiado a paso peatonal porque lo que las personas empezaban a avanzar al igual que Izuna guiado por Tobi, pero todos al notar el auto que venía a gran velocidad corrieron de inmediato a la otra acera. Alguien había empujado a Izuna con el desorden y desesperación por salir de la calle, causante que soltase el agarre del animal y no consiguiera orientarse, quedando a mitad de la calle.

—¡Izuna!

Nadie logró hacer nada, solo veían al auto chocado contra un edificio y aquel joven de hebras azabaches en el suelo bañado en sangre.

—I-Izuna…

Fin

Pues tenía escrito este fic en un cuaderno desde abril C: y le había prometido hace meses a mi querida Lola subirlo pero me dio weba seguirlo hasta ahora. Gracias por las amenazas y espero que te haya gustado :'D me esforcé mucho ¬¬


End file.
